TF2 Villa
by bigfatdcks
Summary: A bunch of comp tf2 players decide to take a vacation at a villa...


Gamma was the first one who arrived at the villa. He was ready for the week of his life in this villa, with all his comp TF2 friends. He scratched his balls while he walked in. He was wondering who would come, he knew that a lot of comp TF2 players were invited but he didn't who actually would come. Somewhere he hoped that Jesus would come. Gamma liked the way Jesus put off his shirt and he liked the way how he danced. He always got that warm feeling inside every time Jesus did that. He was so sexy with his halo and his summer sandals.

As soon as Gamma heard the door, he turned around and laughed because it was Jesus who came in. Somehow Gamma got sad, seeing that he didn't have his shirt of. Jesus stared at Gamma. He never saw him in real life and now he did he had the feeling that he could jump on him and have sex with him. Gamma was older then him, but Jesus liked older guys. Every time Gamma had a crotch cam in his stream, Jesus felled a boner coming up.

"Hey Gamma, nice to see that you decided to come too." Jesus sounded joyful in Gamma's ears.

"Nice to see you here too!" Gamma responded as joyful as Jesus sounded. What Jesus didn't notice was that Gamma was putting his friend's clothes off with his eyes.

The sound of the door busted trough the ears of the two. They saw a drunk Techno walking in on the shoulder of SizzlingCalamari.

"Hey guys, do you know where I can find his room?" SizzlingCalamari looked at the two lovebirds in front of him and a small smile came on his face.

Gamma and Jesus pointed at the stairs while they both said: "I think the rooms are upstairs."

SizzlingCalamari dragged Techno over the floor with him the stairs up. He looked at the hallway full of doors, while he had to decide which door he had to take. He chose the first door at his right and dragged Techno to the bed, that apparently was for two people. He was just standing there in front of Techno, while he slowly puts his pants off. SizzlingCalamari crawls next to Techno in the bed as soon as he had put his shirt off too. He licked his lips and stared at Techno who looked like he even wasn't there. Carefully SizzlingCalamari grabbed Techno's pants and pulled it down. Somewhere he wondered why he wasn't wearing underwear. But all of this made it even easier for him. As carefully as he had pulled Techno's pants down, he pulled Techno's shirt up. SizzlingCalamari came closely to the other Sizzling Stats creator and noticed fast that they now were spooning. (Oh, you thought that he was gonna rape him. You so silly ^_^) SizzlingCalamari grabbed his camera and made a picture from them laying there.

As fast as he could he jumped out of the bed and put his clothes on. He grabbed a spoon out of his bag with a letter attached to it, saying: 'SizzlingCalamari was here.' He layed it on Techno's head and ran downstairs where he saw that Ye11ow and Justin arrived from Sweden. Etney was there too. Somehow SizzlingCalamari saw Justin and Etney as good partners… He walked down the stairs and greeted everybody who just arrived at the villa.

"Where's Techno?" asked Jesus with a small smile on his face. He looked like he actually already knew what SizzlingCalamari did, but he was a good guy and didn't feel like telling everybody.

The following night when everybody had arrived they decided to start a live stream. With all the qualities they had. Jesus put off his shirt and put his halo, what made him Shirtless Jesus 0:3. Gamma pointed a cam at his crotch and Ye11ow drew a penus on his face. As soon as they started the stream and Jay started to play TF2 and Ye11ow started to go on about how it sucks, Techno came down stairs. He walked up to SizzlingCalamari and took a seat next to him.

"What did you do with me?" he asked him while whispering.

SizzlingCalamari gave him his camera and walked away to the kitchen. Because he had to order some pizza for the crew. He rang the number from the pizza place and waited for somebody to answer.

"Hello Tetris Pizza Place, may I help you?" said a girly voice at the other side of the line. Somehow he recognized the voice and wondered who it could be.

"L-block?" he asked carefully, scared that it might not be her.

"Uhm yes? You may order your pizza now…" said the 22 year old girl that he talked to on mumble before. Somehow SizzlingCalamari wondered since when she started a pizza place.

He ordered the pizzas everyone wanted and headed back to the couch. Before he could even sit down Techno walked up to him and dragged him back to the kitchen. SizzlingCalamari was scared for rejection. But it wasn't even needed, because Techno simply started to kiss him. A warm feeling went to SizzlingCalamari's body while his lips touched the lips from Techno.

Jesus stared at the TV screen where he saw the stream they were doing. Actually the only thing he stared at was the crotch cam from Gamma. It was almost time for them to do MGE and Jesus was excited as fuck to do this with Gamma, his scout partner. As soon as it was time they took a seat next to each other and started MGE-ing. After Jesus beat Gamma they started at each other for a while and started kissing. They had no worries about the people watching the stream. They were both full of excitement. They slowly rolled together off cam and walked together up stairs.

"Well now it's time for us to do some endif." said Justin to Etney.

Etney took a seat in front of one of the computers and they started playing. Justin wondered why everyone was getting so close together in this villa. He had no idea where Techno and SizzlingCalamari went. He even didn't get the love story between Jesus and Gamma. He looked at Etney his concentrated face and wondered what he could do with his hands of wisdom with him. He had the feeling he had to slap himself, because he had no idea what was happening to him.

Ye11ow was sitting next to Jay. Ye11ow noticed that he even looked more sexy in real life then he had done on his computer screen…

It was the last day in the villa for everyone. Almost everyone was chilling down stairs at the couch. Ye11ow felt bad because he had the feeling he cheated JTW with Jay last night. Gamma and Jesus were holding hands. And Etney and Justin finally were kissing for the first time. SizzlingCalamari and Techno were upstairs, spooning. And yeah they all had a fantastic week. But somehow they were ready for a good goodbye. Xebaz, Rave and Ty climbed up the table. All the eyes downstairs were looking at the three. They started stripping right in front of everyone.

The laughing downstairs made SizzlingCalamari and Techno come downstairs. They saw the three guys stripping that made them sit next to the rest on the couch. Xebaz made some bags of Swedish fish open and like made it rain Swedish fish. Ye11ow climbed up the table as well ands started drawing some evil candies on his face. This turned Jay on and he like jumped up out of the couch and grabbed Ye11ow from the table. He grabbed his shirt and wrapped it of Ye11ow's body. They started making out in the middle of the room.

Normally this would be a weird situation. But it was the last night they would have together and they wanted some time with everyone together. Ye11ow and Jay rolled over the ground, kissing and rubbing their bodies against each other. The were under their sweat went they decided that nothing could be better then a good Anal Bonk. Ye11ow layed with his pants down on the ground while Jay puts his penus inside him. They knew it would hurt. But this was the best way to show their love to each other at the particular moment.

Jesus and Gamma stared at the two on the ground who were making sweet love to each other. Suddenly Jesus puts his lips on Gamma's.

"I love you." he whispers while he still has his lips against Gamma's. Gamma got all warm inside again and began to put his shirt off.

Everyone knows that Gamma wasn't the best with putting is shirt off. And it was for Jesus the first time he saw Gamma's half naked body. Jesus didn't get why Gamma never showed this off. Because this made him even hotter to him then he ever was. Gamma layed in Jesus's strong dancing arms. Full of love for the 19 years old Canadian he turned around and pulled his pants time.

"You're sure?" whispered Jesus in his ears.

"Yes." answered Gamma with a soft voice that kissed Jesus's ears.

Sweat came from Jesus's head while he puts his penus in Gamma's ass. It was always sucha weird relationship between the two of them. But they were somehow perfect for each other. With Gamma's sexy diamond botkiller scattergun and crotch cam and Jesus being Shirtless Jesus. They rolled of the couch and landed next to Jay and Ye11ow.

This was turning Justin and Etney totally on. They pulled out their penuses and started jerking off on what was happening on the ground.

Everyone knew that this was the best goodbye ever…


End file.
